Mamodo Battles!
Mamodo Battles! is a Zatch Bell fanfiction written by gabredi, created December 14, 2010, and is still in progress. It contains Original Characters from gabredi, who also hopes for some fan made characters from readers, submitted through reviews. It is posted on Fanfiction.net under the Anime/Manga category Zatch Bell. Spoiler warning! This article contains plot details and/or ending details about a fanfiction. It is strongly recommended to read the fanfiction in question before reading this article. Plot 1000 years after the events of Zatch Bell!, the battle takes place once again. The story follows the adventures of the 7-year-old star mamodo Dante and 14-year-old human partner Nat Anamura as they fight to ensure that the Mamodo World has a kind king. Characters Main Characters Dante and Nat Anamura Main article: Dante and Nat Anamura The main characters. Dante is a mamodo with astral power, known commonly as the element of stars, which he can use when his spells are read from the Yellow Book by his human partner, Nat. Jiko and Kyle Roberts Jiko is a mamodo with metal/spike/flame - based powers used when her partner, Kyle, reads her spells from the Grey Book. Zus Bell and Kari Matsumoto (coming soon) Zus Bell, the son of the current Mamodo King, is a mamodo with the power of lightning, used when his partner, Kari, reads his spells from the Metallic Red Book. Dianne and Lisa Summers (coming soon) Dianne is a mamodo who specialises in defensive and healing spells, used when her partner, Lisa, reads her spells from the Pink Book. Burin and Shino (coming soon) Burin is a mamodo with the ability of vortexes, used when his partner, Shino, reads his spells from the Silver Book. Other Mamodo Raijo A ten-year-old mamodo whose element is lasers of the Biraitsu family. He and his partner Uri attacked Nat, hoping to dispose of him, but he was defeated by Dante. Biraitsu: Raijo fires a blue laser beam from his hand. (Attack) Ganzu Biraitsu: '''Raijo fires several blue lasers at near-submachine speed. (Attack) Amon (submitted by stevethemime) A fourteen-year-old mamodo whose spells are based on geometry. He's cold, blunt and powerful, and has a dark way of looking at the world. '''Baberu: '''Amon forms a triangle sign with his index fingers and thumbs, and fires a fast triangular beam which he can redirect to hit multiple times. (Attack) '''Shurido: '''Amon fires a large white square from his hand, which is quite powerful, but slow, and can be easily dodged - if the opponent has room to do so. Usually used when the opponent is trapped. (Attack) Buki A ten-year-old 'elite' mamodo whose element is weapon transformation. A real living weapon. He attacked Nat and Dante in the field where they were training after his planned surprise attack was stopped by Dante detecting him. He was defeated by Dante's Dame Farga: Version Two attack. '''Poruk: '''This makes parts of Buki's body transform into weapons. The versions he utilised include his right arm morphing into a scythe blade, his hands turning into a hammerhead and his arms becoming miniature cannons. (Assist/Attack) '''Scyzo Poruk: '''Buki transforms into a powerful scythe, and grants his user incredible scythe-wielding skills. He can control who can wield him. (Assist) '''Gigano Bukiodon: '''Buki's transformed weapon parts fire a large, powerful mass of energy shaped in accordance to the weapon (eg his mini cannons fire a huge 'bullet'.). When used in Scythe-Buki mode, it's in the form of a great crescent wave of energy. (Attack) '''Poruk Shield: '''Buki transforms into a form of shield, ranging from a large front shield similar to Rashirudo, to a normal arm shield. (Assist/Defense) Trevor A ten-year-old mamodo whose element is destructive white energy, and one of Jiko's former friends in the Mamodo World. He's a wicked, selfish, bloodthirsty mamodo that only cares about his needs, and doesn't mind hurting people as long as he gets what he wants. He and Meduss attack Jiko and tryu to force her to fight them, but he was defeated by Dante's improved Dame Farga: Version Two. '''Neshir: '''Trevor fires a blast of white energy from his fists. (Attack) '''Neshiruga: Trevor fires a powerful beam of white energy - a high-power form of Neshir. It can be controlled a bit. (Attack) '''Ganzu Neshir: '''Trevor fires loads of white blasts of energy at submachine speed. (Attack) '''Ganzu Neshiruga: '''Trevor fires several beams from each hand which converge unto the target. (Attack) '''Neshirbai: '''A humongous white snake of energy with huge fangs is fired from Trevor's open palms and devours the target. Easily strong enough to be Gigano-class. (Attack) Meduss A seven-year-old mamodo whose element is snakes, and one of Jiko's former friends in the Mamodo World. She is Other Humans Uri The 19-year-old human partner of Raijo. He was the owner of Raijo's turqoise-coloured book. Idelle Debussy Amon's partner, and the owner of the striped book. She is in her forties, though she looks older, and is very scary. Mark Buki's 15-year-old human partner. He was the owner of Buki's black yellow-bordered book. Chapter Synopsis The Battle's Started! Introduction to the main protagonists and the start of the King Tournament, aka Millenium Battle or Mamodo Battle. External Links http://www.fanfiction.net Category:Stories Category:Future Generation